Medan Perang
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Aomine akan melaksanakan ujian terakhirnya di SMA, Bagaimana perasaannya?


KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: CLASSROOM

MAIN CHARACTER:

Aomine Daiki

Kagami Taiga

Kise Ryouta

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Medan Perang

Hari itu akhirnya tiba, hari dimana sebuah perang yang menentukan masa depan ku dimulai. Kutatap medan perang itu dengan hikmat, kucari dimana posisi ku berada dan kukeluarkan semua senjata yang kubutuhkan dalam perang.

Tak ada komunikasi, saling bicara apalagi bala bantuan yang akan menolongku nanti, semua nya diserahkan pada kemampuanku. Apa kah aku sanggup menghadapi musuh atau tidak?

Disini ramai tapi aku merasa sendiri, mendapat posisi berperang disudut kanan membuatku sedikit takut. Kenapa tidak? Jika disana aku akan mudah ditemukan oleh kilatan mata sang penjaga markas musuh yang cerdik. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat keringat jatuh dari pelipis kananku.

Satu langkah, kumulai mengijak medan perang itu namun sebuah tangan menarikku kembali.

"Jangan Aomine, aku takut kamu tak siap untuk ini"

"Jangan khawatir aku Kagami, aku akan baik-baik saja" Jawabku untuk menenangkan sang sahabat, ia juga ikut melaju dalam medan perang ini namun berada di medan area yang berbeda denganku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Aominecchi, hubungi aku segera jika ada apa-apa, mendengar kabar mengenai dua puluh paket itu saja aku sudah hampir putus asa. Aku harap kamu kuat." Ujar Kagami menginggatkanku, kubalas dengan anggukan dan ia pun pergi ke medan perangnya.

Sekali lagi kutatap kedepan, kami mulai berbaris sebelum memasuki medan perang. Wajah-wajah pucat dan kata-kata panik yang terdengar mulai terlihat. Ah aku hanya harus tenang.

"Sudah terlihat ! Sudah terlihat ! Dia ada dijalur kanan dan menuju kita. Apa kalian sudah siap semuanya?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang berperawakan gemuk namun memiliki pendek lebih dariku. Dia menjadi kapten kami selama di medan perang.

Kami semua memberi anggukan pasti pada sang kapten, lalu ia kembali kebarisannya.

"Kalian jangan coba-coba mengelabuiku" Suara berat itu datang dari seorang pria yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan kami semua. Wajah dan pandangannya mirip dengan penjaga bermata nyalang yang sempat aku imajinasi kan. Tanpa diketahuinya kami meneguk ludah pelan-pelan.

"Aominecchi, sepertinya aku engga bakal berani menggunakannya deh, liat pengawas nya aja serem kayak gitu. Ntar kalau ketahuan gimana?" Kise teman sekelasku langsung mencengkram bahuku dari belakang.

"Astaga Kise, emang kamu pikir aku berani. Kayaknya buat hari ini kita gak beruntung deh, simpan aja deh tuh contekan kali aja ada kesempatan entar" Balasku bisik-bisik pada Kise, dia hanya mengganguk pelan.

"Oi Daiki dan Ryouta, kalian mau ikutan ujian atau engga? Kok malah masih ngobrol diluar." Tegur Akashi sang kapten ruang ujian kami, dan juga kami baru sadar kalau kami sudah ditinggal masuk kelas oleh teman-teman lainnya karena keasyikan mengobrol.

Ah, Ujian akhir nasional tingkat SMA itu memang mendebarkan yah, padahal semua persiapan untuk mulai perang sudah aku siapkan. Pensil, pena, tipe-x, penghapus, penggaris, papan ujian dan bet yang menjadi pelengkap saat ku terjun nanti sudah tersedia, buku-buku dan segala catatan yang akan menjadi senjata ku nanti sudah aku ulas kembali untuk dipelajari. Ah, Terkesan terlalu berlebihan ya? Entahlah bagiku ujian kali ini terasa sangat berbeda.

Mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah ujian akhir ku di bangku SMA. Ujian yang menentukan apakah aku akan lulus dari sini atau tidak, ujian penentuan akhir ini tidak bisa aku sepele kan seperti ujian di tahun-tahun sebelumnya dan juga setelah aku mendengar bahwa ujiannya terdiri dari dua puluh paket dimana siswa tak akan menemukan soal yang sama—aduuh! Aku tidak habis pikir lagi kalau sampai aku tidak bisa menjawab, mau bertanya sama siapa coba?

Namun pada akhirnya semua itu bisa kulewati dengan perjuanganku yang kulakukan seminggu sebelumnya, aku belajar dari soal-soal ujian tahun lalu dan mengulas kembali pelajaran yang telah dibahas cukup membuahkan hasil. Meski sempat mendapat bantuan yaitu bocoran jawaban dari pihak yang tak diketahui asalnya tak membuatku langsung memilih jalan cepat menyelesaikan ulangan.

Belum tentu jawaban dari orang lain itu benar kan?

Tamat

No sequel

Review?


End file.
